LakeClan (RPG)/Kindlestar
About Kindlestar Age: 19 Moons Mentor: Kindlestar's mentor was Oakwhisker, son of Hawkstar. Apprentices: After Hawkstar got the prophecies that he was going to die, and that Kindleclaw would be the next deputy of LakeClan, he chose to give her one of the next to apprentices, Tundreapaw and Rainpaw. When Hawkstar asked Thornpath, the kits' mother, which one she wanted Kindleclaw to have, she answered Rainkit. Rainpaw is the only apprentice that Kindlestar has had so far. Appearance: In addition to being a very strong and proud cat, Kindlestar is very beautiful. We'll start off with her head. Her head is entirely white, matching most of her body. The fur on her left ear is pricked up a bit from the infamous rouge battle. Her blue eyes compliment her face very well. Kindlestar's neck matches her face, it is also entirely white. But, she has a large red scar running down it also from the rouge battle. Next, let's go to her body. Kindlestar's body is also pure white. Her hair is nice and short, because she grooms it every night. Since dirty fur would stick out on her, she always makes sure her pelt is clean. In a couple of places the skin was ripped off from battle, but it is growing back nicely. She has giant but quick paws that give her a large advantage in battle. Kindlestar has a very distinct tail. The tail is almost all ginger, from about one-fourth of the way up. This has proven useful in battle when she hid her tail in the underbrush white fighting a rouge, and then swung it at him, taking him off guard. Personality: In her life, Kindlestar has been proven to have many personalities. First, she has a soft side. When her good friend Thornpath had her kits, she immediately rushed in to the nursery to see them. Since Thornpath was tired from her first litter, Kindlestar (Kindleclaw at the time) gently took care of them. Not just with Thornpath's kits, she has been gentle and loving with many other kits also. Another personality for Kindlestar is that she can be strong and can lead. When the Clan was in despair after losing two great leaders and friends in the same move, Kindlestar stopped the sadness when she took over as leader. She soon got the Clan to get back into their old traditions, and lead them like a general leads his troops. She isn't afraid to make decisions that may affect other Clans if she thinks it is for the good of LakeClan. Yet another personality Kindlestar has is boastful. This trait ran out as she became leader, but in her warrior days she would boast all the time. She killed Storm, the great rouge and started bragging to her whole Clan. Everyone noticed this trait on her, but they all thought that it would just make her a stronger warrior and leader. And finally, the last personality Kindlestar has is fierceness. When it comes time for battle, Kindlestar won't stop until her Clan is lead to victory. There is absolutely no way you will lose on Kindlestar's team, unless of course you all die. She is always prepared for battle, and these tips come useful in the rouge battle. Kindlestar's Life Category:Characters Category:LakeClan article